Nadie es perfecto
by AveLovegood
Summary: Tras la marcha de Lexa, Clarke hace algo terrible para salvar a su gente. Lexa y Clarke deberán lidiar con la culpabilidad, esto les llevará a caminos jamás imaginados. ¿Volverán a encontrarse?, ¿obtendrán la redención? Continuación propia del capítulo 2x16. Clexa story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

En el momento en que se dio la vuelta sintió como flojeaban sus rodillas, sabía que no habría vuelta atrás que lo que había hecho era imperdonable, que ella jamás se lo perdonaría pero era lo correcto, era lo que un comandante debía hacer, tomar decisiones con la cabeza y nunca con el corazón.

Inmediatamente una lágrima calló por su rostro, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lloraba, sabía perfectamente que la razón de aquel sollozo era Clarke, le dijo que se volverían a ver pero lo cierto es que el temor de que Clarke no hubiese abandonado aquella misión imposible la atormentaba. ¿Y si la líder de la gente del cielo decidía continuar con el plan a pesar del trato? Lexa conocía a Clarke, en unos días pudo conocer lo leal y testaruda que podía llegar a ser la rubia. Algo en su cabeza le decía que había enviado a la muerte a la única persona que consiguió derrumbar su muro emocional desde la muerte de Costia, por otra parte tenía fe de que la rubia se hubiese rendido.

Debilidad, ¿cuántas veces le repitió a Clarke que no debía de ser débil? Que preocuparse, que los sentimientos, que el amor era debilidad. Pero siempre supo que la débil era ella, la comandante de feroces guerreros dispuestos a morir por su líder.

Llegó a su campamento y sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie se limpió la sangre y el resto de pintura que le quedaba, se tumbó en su cama con el deseo de ver un nuevo día y que en ese día ella estuviera todavía.

Durante la noche, las palabras de Clarke retumbaban en su mente, los momentos junto a ella acudían a sus sueños "lo siento, no estoy preparada para estar con nadie, no todavía" esas palabras fueron como dardos, pero hubo esperanza después del beso, ahora sabía que la esperanza se había esfumado. "Veo a través de ti" era cierto la líder de la gente del cielo la podía leer como si de un libro infantil se tratase, y eso le asustaba, tenía mucho más miedo de la rubia que de mil batallas. Tal vez por eso le fue más fácil abandonarla, tal vez por eso tuvo el coraje de dejarla, de apartar sus sentimientos y no volver la vista atrás.

Durante muchas noches el dormir se convirtió en una ardua tarea, la mayoría de ellas se despertaba entre sudores tras escuchar los gritos de dolor de Clarke, otras simplemente los remordimientos, la culpabilidad, incluso el recuerdo del rostro desencajado de Clarke, de sus ojos tristes le impedía dormir. No volvió a saber nada del pueblo celeste desde su marcha y por más que Lexa intentará evadir su mente, sentía la terrible necesidad de saber si Clarke estaba bien o si por lo menos seguía con vida.

De madrugada salió de su tienda, montó en su caballo y se dirigió al campamento Jaha. Cuando divisó el lugar bajó de su caballo y decidió esconderse entre los arbustos con fe de ver a Clarke. Vio a Abby a lo lejos socorriendo a las personas que estaban alrededor del campamento esperando ser atendidos. – Lo hizo – se dijo para sí misma, la gente del cielo derrocó al Monte Weather, sonrió al pensarlo, pero enseguida se le borró la sonrisa al pensar que Clarke podría ya no estar entre ellos. Necesitaba saberlo, pero sabía que posiblemente si se acercaba a la zona acabaría tiroteada como si de una presa de caza se tratase.

Volvió a su caballo dispuesta a atravesar el campamento en busca de la rubia, dispuesta a ganarse su redención. Por una vez en su vida dejó de lado sus pensamientos y tomó la iniciativa, cuando una voz la sobresaltó. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Lexa? – la reconoció enseguida, Clarke estaba viva y estaba junto a ella en ese momento, sintió como la efusividad recorría su cuerpo. – ¿A qué has venido?, ¿ha comprobar si había muerto?, pensé que enviarías a alguno de tus esbirros para eso, una comandante no debe perder su tiempo en tonterías.- Dijo la rubia, en su voz se podía apreciar todo el resentimiento hacia la comandante.

\- Te equivocas, Skai Prisa - respondió la comandante de forma pausada. Intentado controlar sus emociones, aquellas que tanto se empeñaba en esconder. No se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada, siguió mirando al horizonte, a la nada. La valiente Heda, no pudo ni alzar la vista, dolía demasiado saber que Clarke pensaba eso de ella, pero dolía aún más saber que la había fallado.

\- ¡Ah! Ya veo vienes a matarme tú misma. ¡Bien pues aprovecha estoy desarmada! – esta vez sí grito, sentía tanta ira, que el corazón le iba explotar, soltó los troncos que llevaba en los brazos y se acercó más a Lexa. Era lo que estaba buscando, un final digno, algo que parara la culpabilidad y allí estaba la oportunidad de mano de Lexa.

\- Mejor me voy – Lexa se giró pero Clarke la agarró por el brazo – Sabía que eras una mentirosa y una traidora pero nunca imaginé que fueras una cobarde. Provocó a la comandante con la esperanza de cumpliera su deseo.

Esas palabras consiguieron detonar la bomba en su interior - ¿Cobarde? De acuerdo, enfádate conmigo, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer, Clarke - la miró directamente a esos incandescentes ojos azules, pero en esos mismos ojos notó algo diferente. No era tristeza, tampoco era ira había algo más, era como si el alma fuerte de Clarke se hubiese desvanecido en la nada. Se enfrentó a ella con toda la ferocidad que pudo para camuflar la debilidad que crecía en su cuerpo. Desenvainó su espada y la tiró al suelo – Ojalá hubiese habido otro modo de salvarlos a todos, pero no lo había. Ahora coge la espada y acaba conmigo, tendrás tu venganza. _La sangre pide sangre._

Era tal el desdén que sintió al mirarla que no pudo hacer otra cosa que ofrecerle su vida. Si ella era el motivo debía hacer algo al respecto.

\- No voy a matarte –dijo Clarke más pausadamente. – No sería ningún consuelo para mí tu muerte.

\- Mátame - exigió Lexa, el dolor que estaba sintiendo era demasiado. Cogió su arma y se la ofreció a la rubia – Acaba conmigo, venga a tu pueblo, Clarke – su voz se quebró, esta vez sonó como si se lo estuviera suplicando y en cierta manera lo era.

\- No - Clarke volvió a mirarla a los ojos - prefiero que vivas con el tormento de haber perdido a las únicas dos personas que quisiste, a que mueras y puedas descansar a gusto. Le había hecho daño con aquel terrible deseo, Clarke estaba segura de ello, pero en una remota parte de su ser sentía que lo ocurrido el día anterior era culpa de la comandante de los terrícolas. Si Lexa no les hubiese abandonado en el Monte Weather, si hubiesen luchado juntas habrían salvado a tanta gente. Habrían salvado a Maya, a aquellos niños inocentes, a aquellos que les ayudaron. Si ella tenía que sentir todo el dolor de la muerte de esas personas inocentes, ella tenía que soportar el rechazo, por mucho que sus sentimientos dijeran lo contrario.

Y con esa frase se fue Clarke dejando a una Lexa muy confundida. Algo iba mal, la conocía, pasó algo en el bunker que la estaba degradando. Clarke le deseaba algo peor que la muerte, el dolor infinito de la pérdida de la persona que amas. Ya había experimentado eso una vez con la muerte de Costia, había pasado por ello una vez y se juró a si misma que nunca volvería a pasarle de nuevo. La triste realidad es que uno no elige de quien se enamora, tampoco elige el momento y mucho menos cuando dejar de querer.

Montó en su caballo y regresó a su aldea. Fue un viaje largo, inmersa en sus pensamientos y sí en sus sentimientos también. Vio a Indra acercarse a ella – Ahora no, Indra – ordenó cortantemente a su segunda.

Se encerró en su tienda, ordenó a sus guerreros que no la molestasen, y una vez que se aseguró de estar sola volvió a dejar que las lágrimas acompañasen a su tremenda desolación. Lo último que la rubia le había dicho le afecto más de lo que debería. Clarke prefería que el dolor le consumiera, pero tenía razones para pensarlo, la comandante vio lo dolida que estaba Clarke a través de sus ojos el día que hizo el pacto con el Monte Weather y hoy volvió a ver ese mismo sentimiento en su mirada cristalina. Le afectaba demasiado todo lo que la líder de la gente del cielo dijera, pensara o hiciera. Dejo que la "debilidad", que el amor volviese a ella. Ahora, sabía que cometió los dos peores errores de su vida: el primero traicionar a Clarke y el segundo enamorarse de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Clarke emprendió su camino hacia el campamento, pensó por un momento en regresar hacia la comandante y decirle que no sentía aquello realmente, que todo era una fachada, que el dolor no le dejaba ver más allá de la culpa y el rencor, pero lo cierto era que la chica buena que intentaba hacer lo mejor para su gente sin que nadie resultara herido, si hacer daño a las personas que quería había ido desapareciendo a la misma velocidad que esa guerra con los terrícolas y seguidamente con los hombres de la montaña progresaba haciéndose una realidad día a día, sacudiendo sus valores y su ética. Lo que prometía ser una vida nueva en tierra firme, un mundo lleno de esperanzas, se convirtió en el veneno que poco a poco fue acabando con ella. Sí, ya no era la misma cría que junto con noventa y nueve de sus compañeros viajó a un nuevo mundo, ahora era una mujer que había experimentado su primer amor y la muerte del mismo, la pérdida de amigos, la lucha constante por la vida, la muerte, el exterminio, la traición de primera mano. No podía exculpar a Lexa, ella tenía tanta culpa de la muerte de esos inocentes como la suya propia. No podía volver a ella y decirle que todo estaba bien y darle la redención. No, Clarke no era la chica buena.

Miró a su alrededor, montones de heridos que en vez de estar afligidos por su mal, estaban sonrientes. Podía ver la tranquilidad en sus rostros, la tranquilad de saber que ya no había de que preocuparse, que ya no habría hombres con mascarillas que vendrían en mitad de la noche a buscarles y desangrarlos a cambio de su vida en la superficie. ¿Por qué ella no conseguía sentirse igual?, Ella era la razón por la que esos rostros ya no expresaban miedo, eso se repetía constantemente desde que bajó la palanca que irradió a toda esa gente, pero no funcionaba lo único que sus amigos le recordaban era en lo que se había convertido y que es lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguir su liberación.

Volvió a su tienda, estaba tan cansada. Cogió la botella de licor que tenía escondida y le dio un trago. Necesitaba algo que le hiciera olvidar, pero sabía perfectamente que el alcohol no solucionaría sus problemas y mucho menos aliviaría su dolor. Tenía que hacer algo, si no podía morir… inmediatamente recordó lo sucedido con Lexa, le había pedido a la castaña que la matará, y ella le contestó con lo mismo. Estúpida, ¿Cómo iba la castaña a matarla?, ¿Cómo se atrevía Lexa a pedírselo? – Tengo que irme – se dijo para sí misma. Esa era la solución desaparecer, buscar otra manera de vivir. Alejarse de todo aquello que conoce, de toda persona que le importase. Desvanecerse.

Salió de su tienda, se aseguró de llevar consigo su pistola y buscó a la persona que podía guardarle el secreto hasta que ella estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie la encontrase jamás. La gente bebía, hablaba, reían, disfrutaban de su nuevo mañana cosa que ella nuca podría volver a hacer, no si seguía atrapada en una prisión de emociones negativas, no mientras el recuerdo de los ciudadanos de la montaña fuera el mal de cada día. Encontró a Bellamy al lado de Monty hablando despreocupadamente junto la entrada del campamento.

\- Creo que nos merecemos un trago – dijo Bellamy, Monty se fue dentro no sin antes darle un abrazo a Clarke como símbolo de su gratitud hacia la rubia.

\- Tómate uno por mí – contestó Clarke mirando a la nada

\- Oye, si hemos podido pasar por esto… - comenzó el moreno, sin desviar la vista de su gente, la gente que él junto a Clarke habían salvado de una muerte segura.

\- No voy a ir – afirmó

\- Oye, si necesitas la absolución – la cara de Bell cambió de repente, se apreciaba la preocupación naciente por su amiga – te la daré, estas perdonada – terminó con seguridad. – Ven dentro, por favor – pidió, casi con desesperación.

Clarke desvió la mirada, no podía ver como Bellamy le suplicaba que se quedase, si seguía mirándole acabaría sucumbiendo. – Cuida de ellos por mí.

\- Clarke… - volvió el moreno a comenzar su discurso.

\- No – le interrumpió la rubia – ver sus caras cada día va a recordarme que hice para traerlos aquí. – explicó con suma confidencia.

\- Lo que hicimos – matizó Bellamy, en sus ojos se podía ver la esperanza de que con sus palabras ella cambiara su idea. – No tienes que hacer esto sola.

Clarke dirigió su mirada hacia su gente, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules y volvió a mirar a su fiel amigo – Lo soportaré para que ellos no deban hacerlo.

En el momento que ella dijo eso vio como en los ojos oscuros de su compañero desaparecía la esperanza que antes su voz dejaba ver. - ¿A dónde irás?

\- No lo sé – declaró la líder del pueblo celeste, que con lágrimas en sus ojos se despedía de él, vio la cara de su confidente, su rostro mostraba tristeza y preocupación y lo único que pudo hacer ante ello fue besarle en la mejilla para a continuación abrazarle, y así despedirse de él con la certeza de que algún día sus caminos se volverían a cruzar en ese mundo que tanto prometía. – Que nos volvamos a ver – susurró.

Sin darse la vuelta como antes hizo, comenzó su camino hacia su destino, hacia un lugar distinto, hacia un día en que pudiera levantarse y de una vez por todas encontrar el perdón que le librará del dolor de haberse convertido en el tipo de persona con el que siempre había luchado. Al final el perdón solo se puede obtener del tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nota: antes de empezar me gustaría agradeceros a todos vuestro apoyo. Este es mi primer fic y es difícil encontrar la inspiración a veces así que gracias y espero que os guste._**

_**Capítulo 3**_

Era por la mañana cuando Indra irrumpió estrepitosamente en su tienda. – _Heda_, se ha citado una reunión con la asamblea – informó su segunda.

Indra, encárgate tú, estoy ocupada – dijo una Lexa muy diferente a la comandante implacable de unos días atrás. Estaba tirada en su cama, cubierta por las mantas. El desorden reinaba en el sitio, la poca ropa de la castaña estaba tirada por el suelo, había platos encima de los muebles e incluso la mesa había sido víctima de la rabia de la comandante al verse boca abajo en el piso.

\- _Heda_, la necesitamos. Lleva días sin aparecer por la aldea, se pasa las horas encerrada aquí sin hacer nada, deja de lado su obligación con nosotros – respondió Indra con tono de reproche. Automáticamente Lexa se levantó de su cama y miró fijamente a la guerrera – ¡Basta! Te he dado una orden – y con la poca fuerza restante en su voz le ordenó que se fuera y la dejará en paz.

Indra salió de la tienda sin rechistar, la guerrera tenía claro que su deber era obedecer ante todo a su comandante.

Minutos después se sentó en su trono y observó su cuarto. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Indra tiene razón pensó Lexa, desde aquella fatídica noche en el Monte Weather no había vuelto a ser la misma, incluso antes de eso dejó de ser quien solía ser. Fue el hecho de conocer a la líder de la gente del cielo lo que le cambió su manera de ver las cosas, el mundo, sobre revalorizar los sentimientos. Ya no era capaz de pasar un minuto sin que sus pensamientos chocaran con sus emociones y le provocaran la explosión interior que hacía que todo su cuerpo temblase como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta de nieve en lo alto de la montaña más elevada de sus dominios, las lágrimas le amenazaban con salir constantemente, la decisión que tomó esa noche la perseguía en todo momento. Si por una vez pudiera parar de pensar, llevaba días pensando y luchando con los sentimientos que le provocaban esos mismos recuerdos. El problema era que ya tan si quiera era capaz de controlar sus emociones, las que antes estaban bajo control como todo lo que estaba bajo su mando, pero esta vez no podía manejarlo, esta vez sus emociones jugaban con su mente y con su cuerpo, se mofaban de ella, la desafiaban en la distancia y lo peor es que ella era incapaz de contraatacar. Le costaba seguir manteniendo su fachada de piedra negada al más mínimo sentimiento, sabía que en el momento que demostrará algún tipo de debilidad a sus guerreros perdería el respeto que por derecho propio le pertenecía. Pero lo cierto era que Clarke no era excusa para dejar de hacer sus deberes como líder de la gente de los árboles.

Si se había convocado una reunión, ella debía asistir con la cabeza bien alta, con la autosatisfacción que le daba su victoria sobre los hombres de la montaña, demostrando que no había nada en este mundo que le afectará, porque así era Lexa ante los demás, un ser implacable.

Se miró al espejo, se notaba que hacía días que no dormía bien, su rostro joven tenía marcas de cansancio y sus ojos ya no mostraban la misma fortaleza de siempre. Se limpió la cara y se puso su armadura digna de la comandante que era. – Vamos Lexa, no dejes que el corazón te venza jamás. El amor es debilidad – se dijo a sí misma sin desplazar la vista de sus ojos turquesa.

\- ¿Qué pasará ahora con el pueblo celeste? – Preguntó la líder del pueblo del oeste.

Estaban los jefes de campo junto a algunos oficiales del clan de los bosques discutiendo en la pequeña sala de reuniones habilitada en Ton DC. Indra encabezaba la mesa. Se dispuso a contestar cuando justo en ese preciso momento Lexa entró en la sala y tomó el asiento que Indra apresuradamente le dejaba. – La alianza debe mantenerse – contestó cortante.

Hubo silencio en el lugar por un instante, todos observaban a Lexa como si no la hubiesen visto en años, y ahora quien les hablara fuera una loca sin determinación. - Pero, _Heda_ \- comenzó Cyrus, uno de los generales de su enorme ejército, con miedo – deberíamos acabar con ellos ahora que ya no les necesitamos y así vengar a nuestros hermanos caídos ante su fuego. Algunos no hemos olvidado lo que nos hicieron en su campamento.

\- Si, ahora sería el momento, sus guerreros están débiles, no será difícil – lo apoyó Ares con bastante determinación.

\- ¡No! – Lexa alzó la voz – Hemos conseguido la paz entre nosotros, no nos beneficia para nada emprender una guerra con el que hace unos días fue nuestro compañero en batalla, la sangre de nuestro pueblo ya fue vengada con la sangre del suyo.

\- Pero tampoco nos beneficia tenerlos en contra, _Heda_ – respondió Ares después de una pausa tensa. Lexa se quedó pensando en lo que acaba de decir su oficial de campo. En contra, tal vez la alianza ya estaba rota y aun no se había dado cuenta, tal vez había vuelto al principio de todo con el pueblo del arca en su contra. - ¿Cree que la gente del cielo seguirá queriendo una tregua después de lo que les hicimos en el Monte Weather? – prosiguió la joven morena.

Tal vez su gente tenía razón de algún modo ella había traicionado a sus aliados, y eso significaba la muerte en su cultura. La traición se pagaba con sangre. – Más les vale quererla – contestó desafiante. Tenía que mantener el orden con sus dudosos aliados, sabía que Clarke era una persona razonable, por mucho que la rubia ahora le odiase, aceptaría la tregua si así conseguía evitar más muertes. – Cyrus envía a algunos hombres a por la líder de la gente del cielo, ¡Ahora! – el general salió en busca de sus hombres para cumplir los deseos de su joven comandante. – En cuanto Clarke este aquí la haces pasar a mi tienda – le dijo a su guardia al pasar por su lado casi como en un suspiro.

Se paseó por un destrozado Ton DC, la gente estaba apurada reconstruyendo su hogar, incluso los que habían resultado heridos por el misil ayudaban, mientras que ella se había pasado los últimos días en su tienda lamentándose por su estúpido corazón roto, situación que sin duda se merecía. ¡Dios! Como pudo permitirlo, como dejó que la chica del espacio atravesara su coraza y llegara al pequeño pedazo de corazón que le quedaba. Sentía que les había fallado, pero finalmente hizo lo que hizo y ahora todo volvería a la normalidad. Ella volvería a ser la líder que su gente necesitaba. Fue lo correcto, Clarke hubiese hecho lo mismo y ahora ella tenía que pasar página.

Pasó por la enfermería donde Nyko trabajaba ajetreadamente junto a sus ayudantes, los heridos graves agonizaban entre gritos de dolor, y otra vez esa congoja la aplacó a más no poder. – _Heda_, ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó el curandero al percatarse de la presencia de la comandante.

\- Sí – contestó secamente Lexa al salir de su ensimismamiento - ¿Dónde está Lincoln? ¿Por qué no está ayudándote? – Lexa dirigió la vista por la habitación para ver si lo hallaba, pero no hubo suerte. Hacía días que no le veía, si lo pensaba bien la última vez que lo vio fue al llegar al campamento la noche que tomaron el Monte Weather.

\- _Heda_, huyó – le contestó Nyko.

\- ¿Cómo que huyó? – preguntó la comandante con incredibilidad – Tú le ayudaste Nyko, se lo cercanos que sois.

\- No, fui yo _Heda_ – habló apresuradamente su segunda que había entrado poco después que ella en la tienda.

\- ¿Y se puede saber la razón, Indra? No te tomaba por una persona sentimental.

\- Y no lo soy, _Heda_ – reconoció la guerrera – pero creo que todos debemos tener la opción de elegir qué hacer con nuestra vida, y la vida de Lincoln está ligada a la de Octavia – terminó Indra segura de la decisión de que tomó.

\- Lo dejaste huir para proteger a Octavia – dijo Lexa bajando el tono de voz – te entiendo, le has cogido cariño a esa chica del espacio, pero no olvides que eres mi segunda y que espero de ti un carácter fuerte. Ahora tu vida estará ligada a su suerte – le informó antes de salir de la tienda, no sin antes dirigirse al curandero – Buen trabajo, Nyko.

A lo lejos divisó una familia reconstruyendo su hogar, una pequeña niña castaña ayudaba a su padre que estaba herido, no pudo evitar pensar en los tiempos donde ella era como esa niña. En su interior siempre supo que su destino era algo más que ser una guerrera de la comandante, que le aguardaba algo más especial, pero a veces desearía poder vivir una vida normal sin la necesidad de tomar decisiones radicales, sin tener que vigilar sus espaldas, sin tener que esconder sus sentimientos o negarse el derecho de tenerlos. Tal vez en esa vida Costia no hubiese muerto. Sonrió para sí misma, la culpabilidad es un sentimiento curioso. Le hacía seguir sintiéndose humana porque detrás de cada muerte inocente estaba ese sentimiento para recordarle que sí que le importaban esas muertes. Esa misma emoción le daba las fuerzas para luchar y así remediarla. Era una controversia y eso era lo que le parecía curioso, el poder de algo tan mal considerado para provocar lo opuesto a su significado.

Tiempo después Lexa esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de Clarke a Ton DC. Sentada en su trono se convencía de mantener la cordura al ver a la rubia. Cyrus entró en la tienda para avisarle de la llegada de la gente del cielo, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver Kane en lugar de Clarke.

Respiró y se acercó al canciller en prácticas del arca – Bienvenido Marcus de la gente celeste – Él asintió y estiró su mano en forma de saludo a lo que Lexa ignoró dejando ver su verdadera preocupación - ¿Dónde están tus lideres? – preguntó con dureza la castaña ¿A caso se estaban mofando de ella? Había enviado a sus subordinados a por una líder, concretamente Clarke, no a por un segundo.

\- Comandante, Abby está herida – comenzó a explicar Kane.

\- ¿Y Clarke? – le interrumpió Lexa. - Creo que fui clara al expresar que la alianza con el pueblo celeste se mantendría mientras que Clarke Griffin fuera vuestra líder, es la única que de verdad me ha demostrado lealtad – aclaró seguidamente con la intención de que no se notara su nerviosismo.

\- Verá Comandante – siguió con dificultad – Clarke se fue del campamento Jaha hace unos días.

La cara de Lexa fue un poema, empalideció al instante como si le hubiesen tirado un jarrón de agua helada encima. No sabía cómo proseguir, miró a Kane y en su rostro podía apreciar la incertidumbre, intuía que su cara estaba mostrando demasiado, así que decidió encauzar la conversación antes de que sus murallas se viniesen abajo por completo. – Os hemos citado para haceros saber nuestro deseo de la preservación de la alianza con vuestro pueblo, Canciller -. La cara de Kane cambió al escuchar la entereza en las palabras de la comandante. – Así que marcharé contigo de vuelta a tu campamento para discutir las pautas del trato con tu líder – Terminó Lexa con suma decisión. Si iba al campamento de la gente del cielo podría averiguar la razón de la marcha de Clarke y tal vez hasta su paradero.

Horas más tarde, ya preparada para la vuelta al arca decidió que si su viaje se alargaba debía dejar a alguien al mando, así que fue en busca de su segunda.

\- ¡Indra! - la llamó, su segunda acudió enseguida a la llamada – me marchó unos días – le informó pausadamente y después la miró a los ojos – necesito a alguien que se ocupe de mis deberes mientras no estoy, puede ser que mi viaje no acabé en el campamento Jaha, Indra -. Indra no habló simplemente se quedó allí callada esperando a que Lexa acabara. – Confío en ti, es por eso que te dejo al mando, sé qué harás lo correcto-. Su segunda asintió, no dijo una palabra, la castaña sabía que esa era su forma de agradecerle la confianza depositada en ella. Indra era la persona correcta sin duda, conocía de la impulsividad de su guerrera pero en cuanto al deber de una líder se refería sabía perfectamente que ella haría lo necesario para mantener a su pueblo, en ese aspecto eran iguales.

Miró por última vez su hogar y en silencio se despidió de los aldeanos y de la tierra, vio a la gente cenar en tranquilidad y se enorgulleció de que esa sencilla acción fuera fruto de su liderazgo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el alivio recorrió su cuerpo dándole el segundo de paz necesario para girar la cabeza y emprender su próxima meta. Si Clarke se había ido tenía que encontrarla. Si por su culpa le llegara a pasar algo su corazón nunca se lo perdonaría. Se lo debía a Clarke, pero también se lo debía a ella misma. Y poco a poco en el silencio de la noche junto a su corcel y sus guerreros, su camino a lo inesperado comenzó en lo que suponía ser una misión de paz, pero que en realidad para la comandante sería mucho más que eso.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota: siento la tardanza, pero este capítulo me ha costado un poco más. Agradeceros vuestros comentarios porque realmente ayudan en esos momentos de falta de inspiración. Prometo actualizar los más pronto posible. Nos vemos.**_

_***Trigedasleng. ( Lengua del clan del bosque)***_

_**\- Shof op = Cállate **_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Las puertas del campamento se abrieron dejando ver a la reciente incrementada población del arca, la gente se acercaba con temor a la entrada al ver la presencia de la comandante junto con dos de sus hombres tras su espalda.

La incertidumbre de la gente del cielo se dejaba ver a medida que sus rostros eran visibles, se agolpaban alrededor de los recién llegados al campamento. Kane pasó por su lado para apartar a aquellos curiosos que cada vez se acercaban más. Demasiados pares de ojos sobre ella pero sabía que tenía que seguir con la cabeza bien alta, infundiendo respeto como hasta ahora lo había hecho con la gente del espacio. - ¡Traidora! – se oyó de repente entre el gentío. Lexa dirigió su mirada para intentar hallar al responsable de aquel inoportuno comentario. - ¡Traidores! – gritó otra persona oculta entre el maremoto de personas. Apresuradamente Kane les condujo hasta el interior de los restos del arca.

Los pasillos eran fríos y largos como si nunca se fueran a acabar. El color metálico de las paredes solo conseguía aumentar la sensación sombría del lugar. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a una zona donde había pocas personas, había asientos y una cortina enorme blanca, dedujo que era la enfermería. Entonces las cortinas se abrieron dejando ver camillas y aparatos enganchados a monitores, de ellas salieron Bellamy y Jasper entre risas. Las risas cesaron al ver a la comandante de la gente del bosque. Sus caras cambiaron y pasaron de la risa a la seriedad en un instante.

\- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – Preguntó, Bellamy acercándose a Kane apresuradamente.

\- ¡Ellos son los responsables de la muerte de Maya! ¡De la partida de Clarke! – declaró con la voz en cólera Jasper.

\- ¡Basta! son nuestros invitados – dijo el canciller en prácticas intentado calmarlos.

Lexa sabía que no la recibirían con rosas y una pancarta de bienvenida pero tampoco se esperaba tanta ira, tanto enfado por parte de sus aliados. Ella no había matado a la gente de la montaña, Clarke lo hizo. Lo único que intento fue salvar a su pueblo, llevar a cabo sus deberes, cumplir con su responsabilidad. Traidora la llamaban, no sabían lo que era la traición. Los planes en la guerra no duran, nunca lo hacen, todo puede cambiar en cuestión de segundos y si hacer lo mejor para salvar a todos los suyos la convertía en una traidora entonces lo era. Solo había una cosa que le inquietaba y tenía que ver con alguien que no se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un joven celeste aprovechando el despiste del canciller se apresuró entre los pasillos con cuchillo en mano, dispuesto a matarla. En un movimiento rápido Lexa esquivó al moreno que cayó al suelo por la inercia. Cyrus y Tails sacaron sus armas instintivamente y fueron a por el chico. - ¡No! Dejad que se levante, veamos de lo que es capaz – habló la comandante con exigencia. El chico del arca se levantó y volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento impulsivo de antes, la castaña con tremenda calma lo volvió a esquivar para rápidamente sacar su daga de la manga y rajarle la parte superior de su gemelo derecho de forma que el chico cayó al suelo de rodillas. Aprovechó que estaba de espaldas para agarrarle del pelo y con su mano restante poner la daga en el cuello del moreno con el peligro de que si intentaba soltarse de su agarre acabaría con el cuchillo clavado en la garganta.

Jasper al ver el suceso le quitó el arma a su amigo que se había quedado estupefacto ante la escena y apuntó a la comandante. – Suéltalo, sino quieres que te vuele la cabeza – advirtió acercándose a ella. Cyrus hizo amago de ponerse en medio pero Lexa negó con la mirada. – Hazlo y esta no será la única vida pérdida en vano – contestó con una frialdad demasiado potente incluso para ella. Si dudaba estaba muerta, Anya se encargó de que aprendiera la lección. Recordó cada vez que Anya le hizo pagar por mostrarse débil o dubitativa, en cada duelo en que no se dejó llevar de niña, en cada golpe cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, pero gracias a ello era la guerrera que era hoy en día. Aquella capaz de mirar a los ojos a la muerte y reírse de ella. No debilidad, no dudas.

\- Jasper, baja el arma – intentó convencerle Bellamy

\- Hazle caso, Jasper – le apoyó Kane

\- ¡No! – miró a Bellamy - ¿Acaso su vida es más importante que la de Joe? ¿Qué la de Clrake? ¿Qué la de Maya? – con esta última se le quebró la voz – Tails aprovechó la distracción y lo apartó bruscamente, el arma calló al suelo y en un intento de Jasper por cogerla el terrícola lo agarró por ambos brazos impidiendo que se zafara. Cyrus fue a por Jasper y le golpeó en la cara – Nunca más vuelvas tan siquiera a mirarla – le amenazó con brutalidad. En consecuencia Bellamy se echó encima del gigantesco guerrero. Comenzaron a forcejear y nadie parecía hacer nada para impedirlo. En cuestión de segundos el caos se hizo eco de la sala. Kane intentaba sin mucho éxito separar a los terrícolas de los suyos. Los puñetazos volaban a diestro y siniestro como si de una pelea típica de _pub _irlandés se tratase. Lexa mantenía su agarre mientras observaba a sus guerreros.

De repente sonó un disparo - ¡Parad! – dijo una Abby muy desmejorada, adentrándose en la sala. – ¡Soltadlos! – ordenó a los foráneos. Los terrícolas miraron a su comandante esperando la orden. Lexa asintió. Bellamy se levantó y junto a Jasper se pusieron detrás de la canciller. – También iba por ti, Lexa, suelta al chico.

\- Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie, Canciller – contestó apretando más la daga contra la garganta de Joe.

\- Comandante, no era nuestra intención que esto pasara, ha sido un error, perdió a su madre en la montaña – intentó explicarle el segundo de Abby. Lexa se giró para mirar a Kane fríamente pero no articuló palabra – por favor, es solo un crio.

\- _Heda_, no, – dijo Cyrus – ha intentado matarla déjeme acabar con su vida.

Lo…siento – se disculpó el joven moreno – Lexa bajó su rostro lentamente al darse cuenta de que quien había hablado era el chico, le miró por primera vez desde que lo había atrapado, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, sus ojos azules estaban rojos de la impotencia. Vio tanto dolor en sus ojos, que llegó a sentirlo. Y precisamente ese fue su error, porque la mirada de ese chico de aproximadamente catorce años fue lo que le hizo abrir los ojos. La empatía le hecho un pulso que no fue capaz de ganar. Había algo en él que le resultaba familiar y enseguida lo recordó. Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Lo volvió a mirar, no podía matarlo. Comprendió su dolor y enseguida supo porque lo había hecho.

\- No, Cyrus nadie va a morir hoy aquí. Estamos en una misión de paz – y soltó al chico que salió corriendo en cuanto estuvo de pie.

Nadie dijo nada, el silencio se apoderó de la pequeña sala en tal inmensidad que parecía que un ángel acababa de pasar. Al ver que nadie estaba dispuesto a hablar, prosiguió su camino hacia el cuarto de donde Abby salió momentos antes. Estaba realmente molesta, pero lo que más le enfadaba era saber que antes lo hubiese matado sin contemplaciones y ahora lo había dejado escapar. Clarke había conseguido algo más que derrumbar su muralla emocional o adentrarse en su corazón, había conseguido cambiarle la forma de pensar y de actuar. ¿Se estaba volviendo débil? No podía consentir que sus guerreros la vieran como alguien débil, el chico debía tener su castigo.

\- Eso ha sido un ultraje, Marcus del pueblo celeste – se dirigió al canciller con suma calma en cuanto atravesó las cortinas – si no eres capaz de controlar a un niño, que clase de líder debes ser, el chico será llevado a mi campamento.

\- Comandante solo es un niño, ha sido un acto inmaduro…está dolido, no haga esto. – pidió el.

\- No estás en condiciones de pedirme nada, bastante he hecho perdonándole la vida. Vine para firmar una alianza, no para ser atacada. – prácticamente escupió las palabras. Su ira comenzaba a apoderarse de su voz.

\- ¿Y qué vas hacer perdonarle ahora para matarlo allí? – preguntó Abby, que había entrado justo después de Kane, con una ironía impropia de ella.

\- No, será adiestrado como uno de los míos, servirá en mi ejercitó. Ahora me debe la vida. – afirmó con suma seguridad, Lexa.

\- ¿Por qué adiestrarlo y no matarlo? – quiso saber Kane.

\- Porque vi potencial en sus ojos, será un gran guerrero, siempre que esté bajo mi mando. – aseguró la castaña. Sabía muy bien que esa no era la única razón pero eso a ellos no les importaba. Eso se lo reservaba para ella. En condiciones normales él ya estaría muerto. – y ahora vayamos a lo importante, nuestra alianza. – siguió Lexa.

\- Creí que no querrías mantenerla sin Clarke – dijo Abby, se notaba que hacía días que no descasaba, posiblemente desde la partida de su hija. Había un toque de dejadez y pasotismo en su voz, como si todo por lo que había luchado ya no tuviese importancia, como si todo se hubiese marchado con Clarke. Una lágrima silenciosa se le escapó al recordarla.

\- Hago lo mejor para mi pueblo, independientemente de quien este al mando. – Eso quería creer la comandante, aunque por dentro tenía la fe de que la alianza con Abby con el tiempo volviera ser con Clarke.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que es lo mejor para tu pueblo? Pensaba que no nos necesitaríais, es por eso que traicionaste a mi hija. – el tono cada vez era más irónico cosa que empezaba a acabar con la paciencia de la comandante.

Lexa decidió ignorar el último comentario dado que la canciller parecía bastante devastada. Percibió su enfado, y entonces supo que ella también la culpaba como el resto de la gente del espacio. Escogió cuidadosamente las palabras con que iba a contestar. - Porque ella – intentó no decir su nombre al ver el estado de Abby – me hizo ver que juntos somos más fuertes. Vosotros necesitáis nuestro ejército y nosotros vuestra tecnología y conocimientos.

\- Sí, eso es propio de Clarke. – concluyó fríamente.

* * *

Tras horas y horas de discusión, de diferentes puntos de vista topados y pautas de reflexión… llegaron a un acuerdo donde ambas partes salían beneficiadas. Abby mandó redactar la tregua con la esperanza de hacerla duradera.

\- Es una costumbre – dijo al ver la cara de Lexa tras ella mandar la redacción del pacto – antiguamente cuando dos naciones hacían una tegua o se aliaban firmaban las condiciones de su alanza por escrito, así parecía más firme la promesa de paz. – explicó Abby más tranquilamente. – La firmaremos en público si te parece bien, así daremos ejemplo. – Lexa asintió dando su consentimiento.

\- Sería nuestro placer que os quedarais esta noche, Comandante – dijo Kane y con eso abandonó la sala tras Abby.

Salió del arca. Mandó a Tails de vuelta a Tond DC para llevar la noticia. Ahora con el tema del pacto iba a perder un día en la búsqueda de Clarke pero como Abby había dicho tenían que dar ejemplo. El tiempo le parecía eterno, miraba a la gente del arca trabajar, odiaba sentirse tan inútil. Sabía que cada segundo que permaneciera sentada a la espera de esa firma era tiempo en el que Clarke podía estar siendo atacada por otro terrícola de alguno de sus clanes amigos, incluso por alguno guerrero de los suyos.

Entre la gente distinguió el rostro de Lincoln que junto a Octavia, disfrutaba de lo que parecía ser una conversación estimulante. Decidida se acercó a ellos.

\- Lincoln – él se giró sabiendo que quien hablaba era la única persona que le infundía tanto miedo como el que le tuvo a los segadores anteriormente.

_\- Heda_ – su cuerpo se irguió ante la mirada amenazante de su comandante.

Octavia se puso entre su amado y la castaña esperando lo peor. Sabía que lo que Lincoln había hecho se podía considerar traición y conocía muy bien lo que los terrícolas le hacían a los traidores. – Nada debéis temer de mí, Octavia del pueblo celeste – le aseguro la comandante.- Solo quiero hablar con él -. Octavia se apartó y Lincoln la siguió hasta un lugar donde pudiesen hablar a solas.

\- Comandante, siento lo que paso y sé que la desobedecí – comenzó a explicarse el sanador, pero fue interrumpido por Lexa.

\- No debes preocuparte por eso, Indra responde por ti. Ella tomo la decisión para que salvaras a su segunda… ya sabes cómo funciona.

\- Comandante – intentó seguir pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

_**\- Shof op, Linkon **_– esta vez Lexa levanto la voz. El ansia por saber de la rubia la estaba comiendo por dentro. – Lo que quería saber de ti es si conoces la razón de la partida de Clarke.

La cara del curandero cambió, no se esperaba que su comandante le preguntara por Clarke. Necesitó un momento para saber que decirle.

\- Lo único que se mi comandante es que después de la caída de la montaña, Clarke no estuvo bien. No quiso celebrarlo, tan siquiera había una pizca de alegría en su rostro. Sé que no es mucha ayuda. Se encerró bastante en sí misma, Comandante. La única persona que consiguió acercarse a ella lo suficiente como para hablar fue Bellamy. – Miró a Lexa por última vez antes de volver con Octavia.

Bellamy. El único que podía darle lo que quería era el hombre que dejó abandonado a su suerte en la montaña. Cada acción tiene su reacción y ahora debía dejar su orgullo a un lado, si quería encontrarla. No quiso escuchar más a su consciencia, debía ser impulsiva tanto como Clarke, debía hacerlo. Sin más preámbulos se dirigió hacia la tienda del moreno.

Al entrar no había nadie, solo ropa y mantas en el suelo. Él la sorprendió adentrándose estrepitosamente en el lugar. – Comandante – dijo Bellamy al ver que la chica que estaba de espaldas era la implacable líder del clan del bosque. Su voz denotaba incomodidad con su presencia.

\- Bellamy Blake, he venido a ti para que me ayudes – incómoda ella también, quería mantener la compostura, pero estaba claro que la tensión se hacía notar en el ambiente.

\- ¿Ayudarte? – preguntó indignado.

\- Sí – contestó con sequedad.

\- Entiendo que seamos aliados, Comandante, pero no creas que voy a ayudar a la persona que nos hizo tomar la peor decisión de nuestra vida. Incluso conseguiste que Clarke se marchara. – lo último lo dijo con resentimiento.

\- Yo no os obligué a nada, Bellamy. – estaba comenzando a hartarse de que todos la culparan por la muerte de la gente de la montaña. Alzó la voz al no poder retener más su enfado. – Yo no bajé aquel interruptor, vosotros lo hicisteis. Yo no maté a esa gente, tú y tu líder los hicisteis, así que no me culpes de tus acciones. Aquellos incapaces de asumir sus actos, son cobardes y débiles. Crees que la culpa de la marcha de Clarke es mía, pues entérate que la única causante de su partida es ella, ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer al igual que yo. – se acercó al moreno – Al menos ella fue lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar con la culpa. – Salió de la tienda dejando a un Bellamy pensativo.

Mierda, la había vuelto a fastidiar, fue a verle con un propósito y se fue sin él. Pero es que estaba tan cansada de cargar con la culpa de los demás. Obviamente era consciente de que su decisión en aquella montaña desencadenó todo lo que vino después, pero la vida es así, todos estamos conectados de cierta manera y es inevitable parar la reacción de nuestras acciones, porque siempre habrá algún afectado. Siempre.

* * *

La noche llegó y ahora se encontraba frente los ciudadanos del campamento Jaha, que la miraban atentos. Todavía se podía percibir en algunos rostros un atisbo de consternación. Abby hablaba con seguridad ante ellos, parecía que lo hubiese hecho durante toda su vida. Eso no le impresionaba demasiado a Lexa, ella había hecho lo mismo delante de miles de guerreros, pero la gente del espacio era otra cosa, eran diferentes.

\- Vamos a pasar a la firma por la cual el pueblo del arca y el pueblo de los bosques pasan a ser aliados, hermanos en batalla. Por el cual nuestra ayuda siempre será brindada y las diferencias culturales que provocaron una guerra entre nosotros terminarán. Con esto nos comprometemos a aprender de vosotros y a respetaros por el bien de la paz – terminó Abby alzando su copa en dirección a Lexa. La comandante imitó el mismo movimiento que la canciller y juntas bebieron. Seguidamente Abby firmó el tratado. Cuando el turno de la castaña llegó, cogió el cuchillo que Cyrus le ofrecía y se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo índice y con su huella ensangrentada firmó lo que sería el principio de una nueva era de paz. O al menos eso esperaba.

Pasó la noche en una tienda que Kane le había asignado. No podía dormir como tantas noches, pero esta vez era peor. Era la segunda noche en vela que pasaba pensando en si Clarke seguiría con vida, si estaría bien en ese oscuro bosque que tantas vidas había arrebatado entre sus árboles de largas ramas.

No pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que vio la sonrisa de Clarke. Fue después de una conversación banal, mientras preparaban la batalla contra el monte Weather. Cuando la vio su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, recordó como a ella también se le escapó una sonrisa. Sintió de nuevo esa emoción recorrer todo su cuerpo. Ese fue el momento donde se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por la rubia. Inmediatamente después de la alegría vino la añoranza, para terminar en tristeza. En una tristeza que la invadía y la enterraba en lágrimas.

Estaba en una montaña rusa de emociones. Demasiado irónico para ser una persona incapaz de sentir. ¿No creéis?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

La luz de un nuevo día se abría paso entre las colinas. La sintonía de los pájaros se hacía eco entre los árboles del bosque. Era una melodía alegre. Una sonrisa se le dibujó al oír la pintoresca canción de las aves, mientras que ella estaba sumergida en sus sueños, pero el sueño rápidamente se convirtió en pesadilla y casi al instante sus ojos se abrieron. Dos grandes orbes azules inyectados en sangre. No conseguía deshacerse de ellas, la perseguían allá donde iba. Por muy lejos que estuviera de casa, por muy lejos que estuviera del monte, por muy lejos que estuviera de Lexa.

Se puso su chaqueta y salió de la tienda improvisada que montó la noche anterior. El río llevaba consigo el aire fresco de una mañana primaveral. El frío comenzaba a irse, la estación estaba cambiando y todo a su alrededor estaba más bello. Las flores más coloridas que nunca. El sol más resplandeciente que había visto jamás, pero en su interior todo era gris, gris como un cielo nublado después de una lluvia torrencial. El verde de los árboles traía la esperanza, aquella ansiada esperanza de que algún día, al despertarse, todos los tormentos de su desesperada mente desaparecieran.

Todos los días, al levantarse tenía la tentación de regresar a casa, de volver junto a sus amigos, junto a su madre. Sintió como si alguien la hubiese golpeado. Algo se agitó en su interior. Después de lo que habían pasado, de lo que le había hecho pasar, la había abandonado por culpabilidad. Se preguntó cómo estaría su madre. Destrozada seguramente. La había defraudado, se convirtió en la mala de la película. - He hecho lo correcto. Es lo mejor para todos. - se dijo para sí misma.

Abrió su mochila para repasar los suministros que le quedaban: unas cuerdas, munición, su pistola, una manta, vendas, una linterna, su cantimplora y unas bolsas con frutos secos, pan que ya estaba duro y carne sobrante del último conejo que cazó. Cuando salió del campamento se llevó bastante comida pero los días pasaban y cada vez la supervivencia se hacía más dura. Miró su pistola. Gastó munición en el gazapo de hace tres días, sabía que no podía usarla para cazar, pero no había tenido suerte con la caza. Cuando vivía en el transbordador nunca tuvo que cazar, se dedicaba a acompañar a Finn. Y otra punzada la sacudió por dentro. El recuerdo del rostro del muchacho antes de su ejecución era otra razón por la cual no volver. El dolor era demasiado y la culpabilidad infinita.

No podía evitar pensar en ella también. En la Comandante. El miedo de convertirse en una persona que vive por el odio era muy real estos días. No podía evitar sentir como su corazón que había comenzado a sanar por Lexa, también se había roto por ella. Confió en Lexa y la traicionó. Le dolía hasta recordar su nombre. Sabía que jamás la perdonaría por mucho que quisiese. Tenía que dejar a los demás atrás si ella pretendía continuar hacia delante.

Si quería sobrevivir, aprendería a hacerlo sin balas, al igual que los terrestres, por lo menos a lo que la comida se refería. Puso su mano en su cadera sintió el tacto del puñal que cogió del campamento antes de irse. Pensó en hacer una lanza con él, tal vez eso le ayudaría a cazar y así saciar el hambre.

Recogió sus pertenencias, asegurándose que al marcharse no dejaba rastro de su presencia en aquel lugar, no quería sorpresas de los terrestres. Llegó al río y después de llenar su cantimplora de agua, se limpió la cara, necesitaba estar despejada. Estaba sola aquí no tenía a nadie guardándole las espaldas, sobrevivir solo era cosa de ella y nada más que de ella y a pesar de saber de su fortaleza temía que su mente le jugara una mala pasada, que de algún modo le impidiera seguir hacia delante. No tenía un destino concreto, lo único que sabía es que debía continuar e intentar hallar el modo de curar las heridas que continuaban sangrando.

Oyó voces tras ella. La adrenalina recorrió todo su ser a una velocidad propia de un circuito de carreras. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en los adentros del bosque no había visto a nadie, tan siquiera los había escuchado. Se estaba acostumbrando a la soledad. Aun sabiendo que podía encontrárselos en cualquier momento, no se lo esperaba y el miedo la paralizo. Pero sabía que si no reaccionaba podía correr la mala suerte de no ver el próximo amanecer.

Rápidamente cogió sus cosas y se escondió tras una roca enorme del río. A medida que las voces eran más audibles el pánico se hacía mayor. Distinguió tres voces diferentes. Una mujer y dos hombres. Agarró la pistola con fuerza, no quería usarla pero si sentía en la obligación de hacerlo lo haría sin pestañear.

Las pisadas y los ruidos de su conversación cesaron de repente. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua chocar contra las piedras. En un amago sacó con cuidado su cabeza de detrás de la gran roca para comprobar si se habían marchado, pero una figura se apareció ante ella provocando su caída al agua. – ¡Mirad lo que he encontrado! – Un hombre terrestre, con rastas y una cicatriz en la mejilla, llamó a sus compañeros. El foráneo se acercó a ella con una sonrisa en la boca. Clarke notó la mirada fálica en los ojos oscuros del terrestre. Un sentimiento de repulsión la invadió y sin pensarlo dos veces apretó el gatillo. El terrestre cayó al agua casi al instante.

Clarke se levantó y quedó cara a cara con los compañeros del foráneo que acababa de matar. Ambos estaban más demacrados de lo normal, tenían cicatrices y el rostro sucio. El hombre era rubio, bajo y de complexión débil. En cambio la mujer era mucho más alta que él, pero también más vieja. Su pelo rojizo brillaba con el sol a pesar de lo sucio que estaba. Ella miró el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo, para después dirigirle una mirada de odio a Clarke, y en ese momento comenzó a correr campo a través. Esquivó ramas y rocas. Árboles y arbustos. Mientras que los terrestres la seguían con ferocidad. Disparó hacia atrás sin detenerse, pero aquellos guerreros enfadados la siguieron sin descansó.

Tropezó con una rama y dio con la cabeza en un tronco. Todo se puso negro. Sintió como la recogían del suelo, entonces se despidió de la vida en un último suspiro.

* * *

Sus voces atroces la despertaron de su largo sueño. Abrió los ojos con dificultad pero lo veía todo borroso. Le dolía la cabeza. Se tocó donde se había golpeado y todavía sangraba. Miró a su alrededor, pensó que no volvería a abrir los ojos, pero por suerte se equivocó.

Se encontraba atada a un tronco. Distinguió las figuras de sus captores a lo lejos discutiendo. Intentó oír lo que decían.

\- Sí la llevamos al poblado, tal vez la Comandante nos perdone, Frida – dijo el rubio con convicción

\- Ha matado Janus, Clive. Tenemos que matarla es lo que manda la tradición. – aseguró ella con ira.

\- ¿Ahora sigues las reglas? – preguntó con incredibilidad. – Es por eso que nos desertaron, por no seguirlas precisamente.

\- ¡Solo quiero venganza, Clive! – la mujer se apresuró a coger su espada que estaba junto las cosas de Clarke.

La rubia buscó algo con lo que desatarse pero no encontró nada, solo podía ver a lo lejos como su final se aproximaba. El foráneo intentó retener a su compañera pero ella lo apartó de su camino con facilidad, estampándolo contra unos de los árboles del claro. Cuanto más se acercaba la terrestre, Clarke distinguía más las facciones de su rostro. "Esto será lo último que vea" – pensó Clarke y cerró los ojos esperando la estacada final.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, sintió como un cuerpo caía junto a ella. Abrió los ojos con cuidado, sin saber lo que se podía encontrar. Para su sorpresa encontró el cuerpo inerte de la pelirroja a su lado. Una flecha atravesaba el cráneo de la terrestre dejando un charco de sangre bajo su cabeza. Clarke buscó entre la maleza la procedencia de aquella flecha. Al no ver a nadie el pánico volvió a ella.

\- ¿Quién anda allí? – más que una pregunta parecía una súplica.

No obtuvo respuesta. Y entonces la figura de quien menos se esperaba se hizo visible ante sus ojos azules.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota: Este capítulo es una conexión con el anterior. Ocurre a la misma vez que los sucesos del capítulo 5. Espero que os guste. Y otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza.**_

_***Trigedasleng. ( Lengua del clan del bosque)***_

_**\- Sha = Sí**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

El campamento estaba en silencio. Todos dormían, todos excepto Lexa. A la mañana siguiente ella debía volver a TonDC, al menos eso es lo que creían sus guerreros. Comprobó que lo tenía todo y fue silenciosamente hasta la tienda donde descansaban sus tres guerreros.

Tails y Ares dormían a pierna suelta mientras que Cyrus estaba despierto limpiando su armadura. Se sobresaltó al ver que la tienda se abría, cogió su espada y la puso en el cuello de la persona que entraba. Le bastó una mirada de su comandante para bajar el arma.

\- Lo siento, _Heda – _dijo el guerrero avergonzado.

\- ¡Sal! – ordenó cortantemente.

Una vez fuera, Lexa advirtió a su general de sus intenciones. – Cuando llegué el alba, llevaos al chico que me atacó el otro día a TonDC. Los celestes lo llaman Joe.

_\- Heda,_ con mis debidos respetos… ¿Para qué quiere al chico? Es débil, impetuoso, imprudente e indisciplinado, solo será un lastre para nosotros – explicó Cyrus, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

\- Por eso será tu segundo, General. De ahora en adelante serás su mentor. Estoy segura que sabrás guiarlo para que sea alguien de provecho en nuestro ejército. – le anunció, manteniéndole la mirada para hacerle entender que no debía seguir cuestionándola.

_**\- Sha, **__Heda._ \- Lexa continuó su camino hacia los caballos, dejando a su guerrero tan recto como una tabla. – Buena suerte, Comandante -. Terminó él viendo como su joven comandante se alejaba entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Paró al llegar a la pequeña y sencilla cuadra donde descansaba su blanco corcel. Respiró con fuerza antes de entrar.

En su interior todavía se debatía consigo misma sobre el hecho de abandonar a los suyos para ir en busca de la princesa de los celestes. Sabía que iba en contra de su comandancia y se había preocupado en convencer a sus oficiales de que la razón de su marcha era asegurar la alianza con el pueblo del espacio, pero en el fondo, su yo interior luchaba contra su corazón, diciéndole que se equivocaba, que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal. Abandonar a su pueblo le costaba, pero pensar que Clarke podría estar muerta en estos momentos le dolía, era como si un millón de dardos le atravesasen su frío corazón y lo partiesen en mil pedazos.

No podía permitirse pensar así, eso era debilidad y ella no era débil, era implacable, fría como la nieve y dura como una roca. Aunque Clarke se lo había dejado muy claro, solo era fachada, según la rubia ella era una mentirosa empeñada en esconder sus sentimientos para demostrar que estaba por encima de todos, y la verdad es que en parte Clarke tenía razón y ahora más que nunca. Ahora que había vuelto tener motivos para vivir y no simplemente sobrevivir.

Se acercó a su caballo y lo acarició con suavidad. A veces pensaba en lo sencillo que resultaría pasar en el mundo como un animal. Cumplir con tu trabajo sin sentimientos que te digan lo contrario, sin pensamientos e ideas que te colapsen la mente con decisiones imposibles. Simplemente hacer aquello por lo que fuiste creado, cumplir con tu función e irte para dejar paso al siguiente. Sería una vida sencilla, pero ella era una humana, y además una humana destinada al gobierno y la salvación de un pueblo que tras noventa y siete años de supervivencia todavía seguía luchando por la vida.

Abrazó a su fiel caballo con fuerza, sabiendo que se hallaba sola en aquel establo. Era difícil estar bajo su piel. Andar luchando constantemente ya no solo con peligros exteriores, sino también con la batalla que día tras día se hacía más fuerte en su recóndito ser. - ¿Qué harías tú? – le susurró a su caballo mientras su mano recorría su crin con suma ligereza.

\- ¡Vaya! - se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Bellamy tras ella. - Lexa, la comandante que susurraba a los caballos – Siguió él con tono burlón. La castaña se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, le daba tanta vergüenza que alguien la hubiese pillado con las defensas bajadas. Eso había sido un acto de debilidad.

\- Bellamy – intentó sonar seria, pero por dentro la vergüenza aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. – la mofa no es propio de una mente fuerte.

\- Vengo en son de paz, Comandante – aclaró el moreno al ver la frialdad con la que le miraba Lexa. – Oí la conversación que tuviste con tu general. Si vas a buscarla voy contigo.

\- No – dijo Lexa. Se negaba en ir acompañada de nadie, y mucho menos de alguien que seguía suponiendo una amenaza para ella.

\- ¿No? – repitió él sin poder creérselo – Comandante, conozco los bosques, puedo serte de ayuda.

\- No, solo me ralentizarías. Además si querías ayudarla, haberle impedido que se fuera cuando tuviste la oportunidad. – Colocó sus cosas en la silla de montar y se dirigió a por agua para rellenar la cantimplora. Bellamy la siguió como un perrito faldero.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que fui la última persona en verla?

\- Eso no importa ahora, tengo que irme y tú tienes que volver con tu gente, eres necesario aquí. – concluyó ella sin hacerle más caso al moreno que empezaba a casarla con tanta persistencia, cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Cuando ella decía que no era que no, nadie la cuestionaba.

Subió a su caballo e hizo amago de iniciar la marcha pero la mano del moreno le impidió agitar las riendas. - Contigo allí fuera seré más útil – ella le miró. Sabía que ir sola era un peligro y que Bellamy era un gran guerrero, fiel y leal, pero si cedía otra vez, a lo mejor, esta vez no habría vuelta atrás y todos aquellos sentimientos rechazados, todas las luchas internas, todo lo que había hecho para enfriar su corazón, se desvanecería, como los recuerdos en el tiempo. - Por favor, Lexa, déjame asumir las consecuencias de mis actos y ayudarte a traerla de vuelta.

Ella asintió. La mirada del joven celeste se iluminó en la oscuridad de la noche, se le dibujó una sonrisa en la boca.

Tras coger todo lo necesario Bellamy se reunió junto a Lexa en la entrada del campamento Jaha. Se miraron solo por un segundo, ambos sabían que iba a ser difícil, que posiblemente no se aguantarían y que obviamente no se iban a convertir en los mejores compañeros de viaje, confesores de sus más íntimas emociones, pero valía la pena. Clarke la valía para los dos. Así en el silencio y nada más que con la mirada firmaron una tregua simbólica. La luz del alba llegaba al campamento, mientras que Lexa y Bellamy partían hacia una aventura inesperada.

* * *

Pasaron dos días desde que se marcharon, adentrándose en el gran bosque del antiguo país de las oportunidades. Apenas hablaban, no más de lo justo y necesario. Rastrearon caminos, colinas y montes, pero no había ni rastro de la rubia. No había huellas, ni tampoco restos de su paso.

\- ¿Seguro que se fue por el noreste? – preguntó Lexa por enésima vez. Llevaban parados más de media hora sin saber qué hacer. Las probabilidades no eran buenas. Si seguían avanzando sin prueba alguna del paso de Clarke, solo podía significar dos cosas: que Bellamy se había equivocado o que la líder del pueblo celeste ya estaba muerta.

\- Sí, estoy seguro de ello. Estaba con ella cuando se marchó. – Se sentó en una roca, parecía realmente exhausto.

\- Si hubiese venido por aquí ya habríamos encontrado algún rastro, Bellamy – le contradijo ella. Las esperanzas de encontrarla con vida, o simplemente encontrarla cada vez eran menores.

\- O tal vez no, Lexa. Ella me comentó que cuando escapó con Anya, del Monte Weather, aprendió por la fuerza como camuflarse, tu mentora le enseñó. Clarke no es tonta y está claro que no quiere ser encontrada. Seguro que pensó que iríamos a buscarla y por eso camuflo su paso por aquí. – Bellamy intentaba ser optimista, no podía dejar que ella se rindiera, no podía permitirse a él mismo la rendición.

\- ¿Qué iríamos o que irías? – aclaró ella seriamente. Clarke nunca pensaría que ella iba a ir en su busca. Para Clarke, la Comandante era una traidora, alguien que le dijo que se preocupaba con ella y después la dejó en la estacada.

\- Solo está enfadada, se le pasara – trató de confortarla sin mucho éxito.

Puede que Bellamy tuviese razón, pensó la Comandante. Clarke no es tonta, sabe ingeniárselas, pero el sentimiento atroz de que algo malo le podía estar pasando era demasiado. – A veces me recuerdas a ella – confesó en voz alta la castaña. En su rostro pudo ver que el moreno no había entendido aquel comentario – en la forma de hablar, en el optimismo – aclaró dirigiéndole la mirada.

Bellamy sonrió, ante el extraño comentario de ella – Es inevitable, Clarke causa ese efecto, consigue cambiarte la manera de pensar. Con ella aprendí a mirar la vida con otros ojos, sino fuera por Clarke yo ya no estaría aquí. – dijo él sorprendentemente enorgullecido.

\- Te importa mucho, ¿Verdad? – temió la respuesta. Sintió que debía hacerle la pregunta aunque estuviera demostrando levemente sus emociones al moreno.

\- Obviamente que me importa, Lexa – notó como el rostro de la comandante de la gente del bosque se tensaba – es mi mejor amiga. Siempre ha estado allí, incluso cuando no lo merecía. – volvió a mirarla y esta vez estaba más relajada. Se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada. Se levantó y se acercó a ella. – La encontraremos ¿Vale?

Lexa asintió. Se había quitado un peso de encima. En dos días había descubierto a un guerrero muy diferente del que pensaba que era. De verdad le importaba Clarke, al igual que a ella. Y ahora que sabía el vínculo que le unía a la rubia, él ya no representaba la misma amenaza que antes. No se toleraban, pero por lo menos se tenían respeto y eso era algo que Lexa apreciaba.

Siguieron su camino sin mucha suerte, la noche se acercaba. Tenían que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, un lugar seguro donde descansar sin tener que estar pendientes de los animales que residían en el frondoso bosque. Establecieron su pequeño campamento en el claro de la colina que acababan de subir.

Mientras que Bellamy montaba la tienda, Lexa se aseguraba de que estuvieran solos. La noche pasaba y después de cenar, la Comandante al ver el rosto de cansancio del moreno se ofreció a hacer la guardia durante la noche. En esos momentos de soledad era donde Lexa más disfrutaba. Era de esa clase de personas que le gustaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos mientras el aire nocturno le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza.

\- Ojala estés viva – deseó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sus palabras se fueron junto el aire de aquella noche primaveral. Deseaba más que nada que eso fuera realidad.

Cogió su arco y carcaj dispuesta a hacer puntería. Necesitaba despejar su mente, y cuando más concentrada estaba la castaña era con una arma en la mano. Vio un árbol grueso y firme, perfecto para esa tarea. Le pintó una diana con barro y comenzó a disparar. Por un momento parecía otra persona, otra Lexa. Su mente solo se centraba en dar en el centro de la diana, pero solo fue eso un momento porque como de la nada Clarke volvió a invadir su mente. Recordó la última vez que la vio, pudo ver claramente los ojos de la rubia mirándole con odio desde lo lejos, entonces fallo. La flecha salió disparada con fuerza, paso el ancho tronco y desapareció entre los árboles.

\- Genial – dijo con ironía para sí misma. Miró hacía la tienda para comprobar que todo seguía igual. Al no ver señales de peligro fue en busca de la flecha.

Se metió entre los arbustos que daban a una precipitada bajada de la colina. Con cuidado cogió la flecha y la puso de nuevo en el carcaj. Cuando estuvo a punto de regresar al claro vio algo entre los árboles que estaban bajo la pendiente. Lo que parecía ser una luz de hoguera llamó su atención. Enseguida algo hizo clic dentro de ella, y fue a avisar a Bellamy de inmediato.

Llegaron a la zona donde Lexa encontró la flecha. – Parece una hoguera -. Dijo el moreno somnoliento.

\- Podría ser Clarke – le contestó ella pretendiendo simular su alegría.

\- O podría ser uno de los tuyos – planteó Bellamy con cuidado de no parecer pesimista.

\- No – negó ella – Si no es Clarke es uno de los tuyos, nosotros no haríamos hogueras durante la noche, es peligroso – explicó la líder de la gente del bosque, segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Cuando acampamos con vosotros de camino a TonDc, hicimos una – dijo él.

\- Tú lo has dicho, íbamos con vosotros, Bellamy – el moreno asintió, no quería contradecir más a la Comandante, sabía que no debía enfadarla. – Vamos, está a punto de amanecer. Tenemos que llegar antes de que se vaya. No hay tiempo que perder – Lexa fue casi corriendo al claro y recogió lo más rápido que pudo. Bellamy la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. La feroz Comandante parecía una niña pequeña a la espera de abrir sus regalos de Navidad.

Bajaron la colina intentando ser lo más veloces que podían, pero a la vez con cuidado de no precipitarse a una muerte segura. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde vieron la luz de la hoguera ya hacía horas que había amanecido y como de costumbre no había rastro de Clarke.

\- ¡Mierda! – gritó Lexa de la impotencia, no pudo evitar sacarlo fuera.

\- La encontraremos, Lexa – intentó calmarle el moreno – no debe de estar muy lejos -. Pero ella le hizo caso omiso, había perdido los estribos y parecía una loca buscando pistas. – ¿Lo oyes? – preguntó mirando hacia el oeste.

\- ¿El qué? – le cuestionó el con desconcierto, pero ella le volvió a ignorar. Caminó detrás de ella, por el oeste. – Un río – dijo él en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para Lexa.

\- Pensé que habría venido a por agua, no hay ríos o lagunas en kilómetros – aclaró la castaña con decepción en la voz. Intentaba parecer fuerte, como si no haber encontrado a Clarke no le importase, pero ambos sabían que por dentro tenía un collage de emociones que liaban por salir al exterior.

* * *

Bellamy la convenció para descansar un poco, pero no podía estar quieta. Así que mientras él recogía agua y alimentaba a los caballos, ella exploró la zona. Al darse de nuevo contra el muro, volvió a encontrarse devastada y desilusionada. Puso sus manos sobres su cabeza y se apoyó en una gran roca que sobresalía del río. - Dios, estábamos tan cerca – habló para ella.

Algo le llamó la atención, vio un cuerpo a lo lejos. Se aproximó a él. Era un terrestre. Se acordaba de él, se llamaba Janus y lo desterró junto a su banda de ladrones y traidores antes de conocer a los celestes. Se fijó en el cuerpo. Lo mató una herida de bala. Él pánico volvió a ella. Llamó a Bellamy que vino corriendo.

\- Clarke – dijo el moreno al ver al foráneo en el agua. Ella asintió. – Mira el cuerpo, Lexa. Está boca abajo y la bala entró por el pecho. – dijo el con esperanza.

\- Conocía a este traidor, nunca iría solo – dijo ella, se temía lo peor.

\- Si no estaba solo, Clarke debió meterse en el bosque. – afirmó con seguridad.

Dejaron a sus caballos en la orilla del río, y se metieron en el bosque. Lexa no sabía que era peor. La posible muerte de Clarke o pensar en lo que esa gentuza le podían estar haciendo. Janus era horrible, era un ser asqueroso. Intentó quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza y concentrarse en encontrarla. Bellamy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Lexa! – llegó junto a él. Miró el tronco que Bellamy le señalaba.

\- Sangre – dijo ella y ambos se miraron sabiendo que podían estar ante la sangre de su amiga y aliada. – Hay un rastro – señaló la Comandante.

Siguieron el rastro de sangre con cuidado, sabiendo que lo que se podían encontrar no tenía por qué ser bueno. Caminaron durante horas hasta llegar a lo que parecía un campamento. Lexa se puso el dedo índice sobre la boca indicándole al moreno que permaneciera en silencio. Vieron a dos terrestres muy agitados discutiendo, al otro lado estaba Clarke atada a un tronco. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el pelo lleno de sangre y su cuerpo estaba tan relajado que parecía muerta.

Una punzada atravesó el frío corazón de la Comandante. Había llegado tarde, Clarke la había dejado y esos zoquetes ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta. Notó como Bellamy la miraba, pero le dio igual, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, y las iba a dejar salir. Ya le daba igual parecer débil, porque sin ella, sin Clarke, era completamente débil.

\- Lexa, ha abierto los ojos – le susurró – el corazón le dio un vuelco. Estaba viva.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. Acababa de recuperarla y ahora una pelirroja pirada amenazaba con quitársela de nuevo. Sin pensárselo dos veces cogió su arco y una flecha del carcaj, apuntó a la llamativa cabeza de la foránea y le atravesó la tapa de los sesos.

\- ¿Quién anda allí? – oyó preguntar a la rubia segundos más tarde. Más que una pregunta parecía una súplica.

Nadie habló. Ella no podía hablar. Vio a Bellamy adentrarse en el campamento. La sonrisa que se le formó a Clarke en el rostro al reconocerle era única. Él la liberó y juntos se fundieron en un abrazo eterno.

Lexa solo podía presenciar la escena a lo lejos incapaz de articular un sonido, de dar un paso adelante. Escondida entre los arbustos. Era la segunda vez que se quedaba en shock.

\- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? – dijo Clarke. Desprendía felicidad por los cuatro costados.

\- Bueno… - empezó el moreno. No sabía cómo decirle que no estaba solo, que si estaba allí era gracias a Lexa. Conocía el rencor que su fiel amiga sentía por la líder del pueblo del bosque, sin embargo, tenía que reconocer lo que la castaña había hecho por su amiga.

\- Da igual, gracias a Dios que has venido, Bellamy – Lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza. El cerró los ojos al contacto. Se oyó un ruido estrepitoso, el rubio que antes estaba en el suelo se acercaba con ferocidad a ellos.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó él, solo le dio tiempo de proteger a la rubia con su cuerpo. Y como de una ficha de domino se tratase el terrestre cayó al suelo al igual que la pelirroja minutos antes.

Clarke miró detrás de Bellamy. La figura de Lexa se hizo visible a medida que la luz iluminaba su cuerpo. Los ojos de la líder de los celestes se abrieron como platos. Soltó a Bellamy y se dirigió a Lexa en un impulso. La Comandante seguía con el arco en sus manos y tuvo el pálpito de agarrar otra flecha al ver la agresividad del movimiento de Clarke.

Lo que vino después no se lo esperaba. Clarke le abrazó con tal ímpetu que casi la tira al suelo. Lexa tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo soltó el arco y se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo de Clarke. Le respondió con la misma fuerza o más que la rubia. De repente Clarke se soltó y la empujó por los hombros.

\- No creas que esto cambia nada – dijo la rubia. El dolor de sus ojos era el mismo que el de la noche en que la traicionó

La Comandante estaba desorientada. ¿Qué había acabado de pasar? De un momento a otro habían pasado de abrazarse a encararse, y ahora Clarke le decía que no había cambiado nada. Comprendía que estuviera enfadada pero esto ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. Demasiadas emociones para un día. Lidiar con su pérdida, para luego sentir la alegría inmensa de saber que estaba viva, pasar un miedo absoluto, sentir una efusividad por el abrazo más sincero de toda su vida y aguantar su rechazó por segunda vez era demasiado.

\- Tienes razón no cambia nada – contestó cortante – solo te he salvado la vida, Clarke. Solo he dejado a los míos por ti, para llevarte con los tuyos. Para que puedas vivir. – Su voz sonaba más alta de lo normal, no aguantaba. Estaba enfadada con la rubia. Enfadada por cómo había cogido su vida y al había puesto patas arriba. Cabreada por como la trataba. Por cómo le daba esperanzas y luego se las arrancaba de golpe.

\- No te pedí que vinieras a buscarme, Lexa. Podías haberme abandonado como hiciste en el Monte Weather – respondió ella con el mismo tono en el que la castaña le había hablado.

Bellamy las observaba sin saber qué hacer, hasta que vio que la cosa se estaba poniendo caliente y decidió interponerse. – ¡Basta ya las dos! ¿Os parece que merece la pena discutir, ahora? – Estaba exhausto de tanta tontería.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón Bell, no merece la pena – lo último lo dijo mirando con desprecio a Lexa. Quería hacerle daño, tanto como pudiera. Lo que no sabía es que a la que más daño hacia era a ella misma.

Bellamy miró a la Comandante con pena, seguía intentado parecer fuerte, pero esta vez su rostro decía todo lo contrario. Esta vez Lexa no podía ocultar como los fragmentos de su corazón se estaban rompiendo lentamente.

* * *

_**Nota: ¿Qué os parece este giro de los acontecimientos? Dejad vuestros comentarios. Apreció mucho vuestra opinión.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

Si no fuera por los animales del bosque, el silencio reinaría en ese pequeño claro. Clarke dormía cerca de la hoguera, Bellamy a su lado parecía descansar plácidamente, pues en parte había conseguido su meta. Pero Lexa, no podía ni cerrar los ojos. En cuanto los cerraba se volvían a abrir sin excepción, así que se ofreció para hacer la guardia. Pese a su cansancio le era imposible dormir.

Las palabras de Clarke la atormentaban, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Pensó que las cosas con ella se calmarían al encontrarla, sin embargo, nada había cambiado. La rubia la odiaba eso era una realidad, pero si tanta desestima sentía por ella, ¿Por qué la abrazó? Su actitud la confundía constantemente.

La miró dormir. La quería sin poder evitarlo, ¡Dios! La quería. Fue un error enamorarse de ella y aun sabiéndolo dejó que Clarke atrapara su corazón y lo encerrara en un pozo oscuro de lamentaciones. Se sentía asfixiada, la presión sobre su pecho la dejaba sin aliento. Conocía esa sensación, y sabía que la culpa solo era suya.

Se dejó llevar por las palabras de Clarke en la tienda. "Puede que la vida sea algo más que limitarse a vivir, nos merecemos algo mejor que eso". Sonrió irónicamente al recordar esas palabras por parte de la líder de los celestes, se dejó llevar por sus emociones y la besó. Clarke le dio esperanzas, le devolvió el beso ese día, la rechazó argumentando que no estaba lista para otra relación, pero le dio la fe que necesitaba para avivar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ese beso fue el punto de no retorno, esa simple acción fue su perdición. El motivo por el que estaba dispuesta a dejar de ser quien era, el motivo por el que iba a permitirse sentir.

Se había ganado a pulso el trato de la rubia, era consciente de ello, pero lo que no se merecía era este lío emocional en el que estaba atrapada. Sintió con el alma abandonarla en la montaña, quería hacerle ver que estaba arrepentida, que si había sido capaz de dejar a los suyos era por ella, sin embargo todo era negro. Con cada acción parecía dar un paso atrás con Clarke, con cada palabra retrocedía. Al volver al campamento la dejaría con su gente y se despediría de ella para siempre, era la única manera de curar su corazón y volver a ser la Lexa de siempre.

Al final el sueño la venció y apoyada en un tronco se fue al único lugar donde a veces podía ser feliz, el país de sus sueños.

Bellamy fue el primero en despertarse. Vio a la Comandante descansar. Sentía pena por Lexa. Si alguien le hubiese dicho anteriormente que llegaría a sentir compasión por la persona que había mandado trecientos de sus guerreros para aniquilarlos se hubiese burlado de él, pero ahora, ahora que la Comandante había dejado ver su lado humano, no dejaba de sentir pena por ella. También la sentía por Clarke. Conocía lo orgullosa que era, pero reconocía que se estaba pasando. Que Lexa no se merecía que su amiga la deshumanizara poco a poco.

\- Hola – le saludó Clarke cuando se despertó.

\- Hola – respondió él – parece que has dormido bien.

\- Bien no. He dormido, ya nunca duermo bien desde lo que pasó – aclaró con dureza la rubia. Su mirada se fijó en la durmiente Comandante.

\- ¿Te duele? – le preguntó, cuando vio que la rubia ponía la mano en la herida vendada de su cabeza.

Ella lo negó con un movimiento de cabeza, era fuerte, pero esta vez fingía que lo era. Bellamy se fijó en la tristeza de los ojos de su fiel amiga, sintió que debía hacer algo al respecto. – Clarke, sobre lo que pasó ayer con Lexa creo que…

\- No quiero hablar de eso, Bellamy – le interrumpió la rubia. – Debemos deshacernos de los cuerpos de los terrestres. Dijiste ayer que no estaban solos, así que por si algún caso, mejor no dejar rastro. – El asintió – Voy a buscar leña. – Se levantó y se perdió entre los árboles. Él quiso acompañarla pero sabía que debía dejarla a solas con sus pensamientos.

Caminó por el bosque con la excusa de recoger provisiones. Tenía un lío increíble en su interior. Ni ella misma sabía porque hacía las cosas últimamente, lamentablemente no lo podía impedir.

Se sorprendió al ver a Lexa, y no obvió la euforia que sintió en ese momento, por eso la abrazó, pero luego recordó todo por lo que la Comandante le había hecho pasar. Su orgullo volvió a florecer como las flores en primavera. Recordó que si Lexa no hubiese perdido la fe en el plan que estuvieron semanas componiendo, no hubiese tenido que venir a salvarla, no hubiese estado a punto de morir a manos de otros terrestres. Sí fue una sorpresa ver a la persona que rompió su corazón, que traicionó su confianza, que a pesar de todo seguía queriendo, pero como le dijo a Lexa eso no cambiaba nada.

Regresó al claro con la leña. Bellamy estaba haciendo una hoguera. Divisó el lugar, Lexa no estaba. ¿Por qué Lexa no estaba? Mejor, si no la tenía que ver más, pensó enorgulleciéndose. – Mentirosa – oyó en su cabeza. A quién intentaba engañar, claro que no le gustaría el hecho de no verla jamás. Media parte de su ser lo sabía, mientras que la otra media se empeñaba en contradecirlo.

\- ¿Dónde está Lexa? – preguntó impacientemente a su amigo, que se sorprendió al escucharla por detrás.

\- Hola a ti también – contestó irónicamente, se giró para encontrarse con ella – Ha ido a por los caballos que dejamos en el río ayer.

\- Bien, en cuanto regresé, nos vamos – anunció Clarke. Su amigo notó la preocupación de la rubia en su rostro. Era muy mala cuando se trataba de esconder emociones.

\- No podemos marcharnos – Ambos se giraron. La castaña había aparecido como de la nada, traía consigo los dos corceles. Sobre uno de ellos yacía el cuerpo de lo que parecía ser un jabalí. Los dos se miraron sin comprender por qué la Comandante había dicho lo que había dicho. – He traído comida – sentenció mientras ataba a los caballos a un tronco caído en el suelo.

Clarke fue donde estaba ella. Bellamy se levantó por si tenía que separarlas como antes. - ¿Por qué no nos podemos ir? – preguntó el moreno dejando a Clarke con la boca abierta.

\- Segadores – respondió Lexa, calmadamente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Hace semanas que Cage murió. Sin su dosis deberían estar muertos, o por lo menos haber vuelto a la normalidad. – habló apresuradamente antes de que Bellamy la volviera a dejar con la palabra en la boca. Parecía como si Clarke estuviera cuestionando la veracidad de la palabra de la Comandante.

\- No lo sé, Clarke. – intentó responderle con tranquilidad, pese al tono al que la rubia se estaba acostumbrado a hablarle.

Ella la ignoró y se giró para hablar con su amigo - No me lo creo, Bell. No confío en ella. – afirmó excluyendo a la castaña de la conversación.

\- ¿Con qué objetivo nos engañaría? No tiene sentido alguno – le tanteo él con el fin de hacerle entender que estaba extrapolando las cosas.

Antes de que la líder celeste pudiera contestar, Lexa interrumpió su conversación. No quería escuchar las alocadas conjeturas de Clarke acerca de ella. - Si no me crees ves a comprobarlo tú misma, están cerca del río donde mataste a Janus.

\- Te creemos, pero ¿Por qué quedarnos? Podríamos luchar. – Se volvió a anticipar Bellamy.

\- Clarke está herida, no puede luchar, solo tenéis un arma y tú no sabes luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, te matarían enseguida. No podré con todos yo sola, son demasiados. Es más seguro quedarnos aquí y esperar a que se vayan. – anunció seriamente, hincando sus grandes ojos turquesa en los dos celestes.

\- Aquí no tienes poder sobre nosotros, Comandante, si queremos luchar, lucharemos.

\- Si es lo que deseas – le respondió con condescendencia.

Clarke cogió su mochila y su arma. – Vamos, Bellamy. – Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

\- Lexa tiene razón, Clarke, es peligroso. – El rostro de ella se endureció, su orgullo la cegaba, pero no lo podía evitar, la calma de la castaña la sacaba de quicio, le molestaba como se ponía a dar órdenes sin ton ni son. Bellamy se acercó a ella. – Mírame – le pidió. Ella lo miró, solo con una mirada del moreno entendió que estaba exagerando las cosas. – No confíes en ella, pero sí confía en mí, por favor.

Clarke asintió y dejó sus cosas donde estaban antes. Todo el campamento se quedó en silencio. La tensión se podía cortar con unas tijeras, el camino a casa sería largo, pensó Bellamy, puesto que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

Ya con la noche a los pies de la zona, Bellamy se ocupó de despedazar al animal mientras que Clarke le ayudaba a quitarle la piel. – Sé que me vas a decir que me callé pero deberías relajarte un poco con ella - comenzó el moreno mirando hacia delante donde Lexa estaba de espaldas a ellos mirando el horizonte.

\- Tienes razón – dijo ella tras una pausa meditativa. Observó como la mirada de ella se entristecía de nuevo.

\- Sabes que te quiere ¿Verdad? – sabía que si tocaba ese tema debía ser cuidadoso o su amiga acabaría comiéndoselo del mismo modo que hacía con la Comandante.

\- Sí, sí lo sé, pero no me importa. Ahora no me sirve de nada que quiera enmendar lo que nos hizo – sentenció seriamente y siguió con su trabajo.

\- Lo puedes disfrazar de indiferencia, pero en realidad sabes que no te da igual, que ella también te importa, sino, no estarías tan enfadada.

Quiso contestarle pero le había dejado sin palabras. Su mejor amigo había dado en el clavo. Claro que le importaba, y en su interior apreciaba el sacrificio de Lexa para venir a buscarla. Se había estado comportando como una niña pequeña, como una completa idiota. Lexa la quería y ella quería a Lexa, sin embargo el dolor seguía siendo algo de sobrepeso, la traición seguía reciente y la muerte de Finn también. Al final, cuando pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, en todos los sacrificios que había hecho, Lexa aparecía siendo tan culpable como ella. A pesar de lo que sentía por ella no podía perdonarla.

Se levantó y fue junto a la Comandante. Se quedó detrás de ella, quería hablar con ella, calmar las cosas incluso disculparse por como la había tratado, sin embargo, su insistente orgullo le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar allí parada mirándome o vas a decir algo, Clarke? – preguntó de repente la castaña, sin dejar de mantener la vista en el horizonte.

Clarke se puso a su lado, centro la vista en las nubes. Pensó que si no la miraba sería más fácil. – Siento lo que pasó antes, y bueno todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegasteis.

La Comandante siguió con la vista fijada en un punto concreto del bosque. – Acepto tus disculpas, Clarke.- Un silencio incómodo se estableció entre ellas.

\- No creas que no aprecio que hayas venido hasta aquí, es solo que… - buscó la palabra correcta - es complicado – terminó mirando a Lexa. Y entonces con la guardia bajada, se permitió mirarla con detalle. La luz del atardecer se reflejaba en sus ojos turquesa. Su rostro siempre serio había pasado a estar relajado. Era preciosa, al pensarlo se sonrojó sin remedio.

\- Lo sé – la castaña se giró para quedar de cara con ella. Sus ojos conectaron, por un momento saltaron las chispas, solo por un instante y de nuevo apartaron las miradas.- Mañana partiremos hacia tu campamento, deberías descansar. - le sugirió tras otro silencio incómodo.

\- En cuanto a eso, Lexa… no voy a volver con vosotros – tomó la decisión minutos antes. Seguía sintiéndose culpable. Seguía buscando con ansiedad la redención.

\- ¿Qué? – las interrumpió Bellamy - ¿Cómo que no vas a volver con nosotros? Antes estabas dispuesta a volver ¿Qué ha cambiado? – le exigió con desesperación.

\- He recordado porque me fui, Bell – dijo pausadamente. El recuerdo de aquella masacre acudió a su mente y el dolor se hizo presente en sus azules ojos.

\- Si te quedas te expones a peligros como de los que te salvamos el otro día – le advirtió de nuevo él. No podía creer lo que su amiga estaba diciéndole.

\- Y si regreso, jamás podré descansar en paz, Bell.

\- La Clarke que conocí nunca hubiese permitido que sus demonios controlaran el destino de su pasos – dijo Lexa antes de marcharse.

Ella tenía razón, pero simplemente no podía. – Regresa a casa, Clarke. Si yo puedo tú también. Te necesitamos. – le suplicó el moreno.

\- No puedo, siento que hayáis hecho el viaje en balde – Ella también se marchó dejando a un Bellamy perplejo ante la nueva información.

* * *

Un nuevo día llegó, y por fin iban a volver a casa. Bellamy reusaba la idea de regresar si su mejor amiga. Odiaba pensar que nada de lo que había hecho sirvió. A Lexa parecía darle igual. Emprendieron el camino en silencio. – Dime que no te has rendido con ella, que tienes un plan – le dijo él a la Comandante esperando que este no fuera el final.

\- Si te lo dijera, te mentiría, Bellamy del pueblo celeste. – Su voz quebrada por la situación no le ayudaba a mantener la esperanza. - Ella ha tomado su decisión, debemos respetarlo.

Llegaron al río. Todo estaba en calma, todo en perfecta harmonía. Había llegado el repelido momento. Bellamy y Clarke se abrazaron, al separarse se miraron directamente a los ojos, no necesitaban palabras, ya se lo habían dicho todo. Bellamy decidió adelantarse para dejarlas solas.

Lexa tenía un nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de llorar. Clarke se puso frente a ella. La castaña se negaba a mirarla, no podía, sabía que si lo hacía rompería a llorar. El simple pensamiento de no volver a verla la quemaba por dentro.

Clarke sentía que la angustia se apoderaba de su pecho. Los sentimientos contradictorios la estaban volviendo loca. Puso su mano sobre la mejilla de la castaña para obligarla a mirarla. Se acercó a ella. Podía sentir su aliento entrecortado sobre su boca. Sintió el impulso de loco de besarla, aunque la razón le dijera lo contrario. Quería hacerlo por si no volvía a tener la ocasión.

Tan solo unos pocos centímetros separaban sus bocas, ambas habían cerrado los ojos, estaban dispuestas a dejarse llevar, cuando oyeron a alguien llamar a la rubia.

\- ¿Clarke? – Harper apareció de detrás de la misma roca donde ella se escondió días antes. Se acercó cojeando, brotaba sangre de su pierna y estaba muy pálida.

Inmediatamente se separaron y fueron a socorrerla. - ¡Bellamy! – alertó a su amigo, que vino apresuradamente. - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó mientras le taponaba la herida.

\- Nos atacaron, Monroe ha muerto – explicó con dificultad.

\- ¿Quiénes? - solicitó Bellamy.

\- Segadores – dijo antes de desmallarse en los brazos de su líder.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

Estaba atónita. Hace un minuto escaso estaba a punto de volver a saborear los labios de quien tantas noches le había robado el sueño. Tal vez ese acto hubiese marcado la diferencia, tal vez ese beso hubiese bastado para demostrarle a Clarke que no tenía que marcharse, que ella podía ser su ancla en las noches de tempestad, que ella podía ser su refugio cuando la tormenta amenazara su seguridad, que en ella podía encontrar la absolución que tanto ansiaba.

Pero ahora… ahora estaba taponando la herida de una celeste, la que había interrumpido su momento. Obviamente sabía que no podía quedarse besando a Clarke mientras Harper se desangraba siendo testigo de las flaquezas de la Comandante, sin embargo no podía quitarse de la cabeza que no hubiese venido mal que apareciese dos minutos más tarde, o media hora ya que estamos.

\- Lexa, Lexa – como si fuera una nave venida del espacio se estrelló en los intensos ojos azules que la miraban con perplejidad.

\- Perdona, ¿qué? – preguntó la castaña sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ya puedes quitar la mano del corte, he hecho el torniquete – Lexa miró a la celeste que yacía en el suelo, estaba pálida y totalmente inconsciente. Pensó en las veces que había visto heridas como esa durante las guerras. De los pocos que regresaban, la mayoría morían al llegar y si conseguían sobrevivir la fiebre se apoderaba de ellos hasta acabar con el filamento del que pendían sus vidas. – No va a morirse, ¿verdad que no, Harper? – Clarke agarró la mano de la chica, sus ojos se llenaron de ternura.

El corazón de Lexa se enterneció por completo al ver la escena. Su frío corazón palpitó con la fuerza de cien caballos galopando por su cuerpo. "¿Cómo no puedo quererte, Clarke Griffin?" se preguntó mientras una ligera mueca se le dibujaba en su cara. Y es que a medida que conocía a la rubia, al igual que el ave fénix, viejos sentimientos olvidados renacían de las cenizas de lo que un día fue y ya no era, humana.

\- Tenemos que largarnos, hay que llevarla de vuelta al campamento Jaha – sentenció Bellamy. Había ido a por los caballos. Se podía ver como intentaba ocultar la desesperanza tras su herida fachada de seriedad y fortaleza.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Monroe? – por primera vez la líder mostró su preocupación. Había luchado tanto para que esos chicos siguiesen vivos. La vida de los suyos era la razón por la cual no podía volver a casa. No se permitía pensar que había perdido a otro más. Eran su responsabilidad, a pesar de que estuviera a kilómetros de ellos seguían siendo su responsabilidad.

\- Clarke… Está muerta – intentó decirlo con delicadeza.

\- Eso no lo sabemos, a lo mejor está herida como Harper. No podemos dejarla a su suerte, Bellamy. Nosotros no somos así. – dejó de hacer contacto visual con el moreno, para mirar al horizonte, como si estuviera esperando que algo le dijese que su amiga seguía con vida.

Él asintió. Recogió a la desfallecida celeste del suelo y la posó con cuidado sobre uno de los caballos dispuesto a comenzar el camino por donde había llegado Harper.

Lexa se puso delante impidiéndoles el paso. – ¿Qué haces? – cuestionó la rubia.

\- Es peligroso – tragó saliva. No quería interponerse en las decisiones de Clarke. Sabía que si lo hacía la volvería a alejar, sin embargo era muy probable acabar igual que Monroe si seguían adelante.

La mirada de la líder celeste cambió. Siempre tenía que contradecirla, siempre. Se acercaban y se alejaban. Se sentían y se añoraban. La quería y la odiaba, inevitablemente.

\- Si no quieres venir, no vengas, pero apártate de mi camino. – Habló con dureza a la castaña que la miraba con su indiferencia fingida.

\- No lo entiendes, Clarke. Si vamos a por esa chica, la cual seguramente este muerta, nos exponemos a un ataque de los Segadores – Intentó explicarle, aunque esta vez la calma no estaba de su lado.

\- ¿La feroz Comandante le tiene miedo a sus propios guerreros? – preguntó con ironía Clarke, la amargura en su voz se deslizaba por su luenga dejando escapar el dardo venenoso que sabía que haría saltar a una muy tranquila Lexa hasta el momento.

"Mantente fría, mantente fuerte" se recordó mientras intentaba guardar la compostura, la rubia la estaba buscando y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ganar. – No seas necia, no es miedo es precaución. ¿Cuánto crees que duraríamos contra un ejército de Segadores? Sin mencionar que tú estás herida y vamos con un peso muerto – lo argumentó tan serena que sorprendió a líder de la gente del espacio. Sabía que la comandante estaba en lo cierto, pero pensar en Monroe allí fuera, estremecía su alma.

\- Tienes razón - sentenció – pero yo no dejo a mi gente tirada, Lexa – una vez más la rubia volvía a echarle en cara la noche del monte Weather.

La dureza de sus palabras rompió la burbuja en la que Lexa estaba para dejar escapar lo que tanto intentaba esconder. - Ya me disculpé, Clarke. Nunca cesarán los reproches ¿verdad? ¿Nunca me perdonarás? – la tristeza tomó el timón en las palabras de la castaña, sus ojos turquesa se apagaron.

Mantuvo la mirada con la rubia, pero nadie habló. El silencio se hizo protagonista hasta que fue ocupado por la voz alarmante del moreno. – ¡Clarke, está perdiendo mucha sangre! -.

\- ¡Demonios! – se apresuró a taponarle la herida que sangraba de nuevo – El torniquete no ha funcionado. – Le tocó la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. – Está ardiendo, la herida es muy profunda.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Bellamy sin saber qué hacer para ayudarla.

\- Que si no la llevamos a algún lugar para poder cauterizar la herida, la perderemos – informó sin un ápice de positivismo en su voz.

Se echó las manos a la cabeza. A pesar de todo iba a perder a otro de los cien que descendieron con ella a la Tierra, otro más. Sonrío irónicamente. Cada día la vida le demostraba que no tenía por qué seguir luchando, que daba igual lo que hiciera, lo que pensara o lo que dijera, al final todo terminaba con dolor, muerte y sufrimiento. Estaba cansada, cansada de no ver la luz, de intentar salir de ese pozo sin salida en el que se metió el día que supo la verdad sobre el Arca. Desde entonces la luz se disipaba y la oscuridad se hacía más clara.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo calculas que le queda? – la voz rosca de la Comandante la trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

\- No sé, tres horas más o menos, eso si no le sube más la fiebre – miró a la castaña subirse a su caballo.

\- ¿Qué te parecen dos horas y media?, si salimos ahora creo que podemos llegar a una de mis aldeas – le tendió la mano en señal de que se subiera tras ella.

Bellamy hizo lo mismo subiéndose con cuidado en el caballo donde estaba Harper. – Me parece que podías haberlo dicho antes, Comandante – agarró la mano que Lexa le ofrecía, subió en el caballo poniendo sus brazo alrededor de la cintura de la castaña. Lexa sonrío ante la respuesta de Clarke, nunca cambiaría y eso en parte le gustaba. Iniciaron la marcha poniendo todas sus esperanzas en que el tiempo por una vez no les ganara la partida.

* * *

Una pequeña aldea se hizo presente ante las ramas de los árboles. Era muy semejante al poblado que Finn y Murphy atacaron, aunque en esta había menos ancianos. La mayoría eran jóvenes y familias de apariencia afable.

Detrás de las puertas que la separaban del interior del frondoso bosque, se encontraban minúsculos trozos de tierra cultivada, parecía ser una aldea de granjeros. A Clarke le sorprendió que a diferencia de otras aldeas esta estaba mucho más escondida, y cuando se halló en su interior percibió por la cantidad de guardias y armas que la razón fuera ellos.

En cuanto Lexa bajó del caballo, Ryder, el oficial al mando del lugar, se presentó ante ella con una reverencia. –_Heda -._

\- Ryder, - habló con seriedad. Tenía que volver a acostumbrarse al trato cordial que debía mantener con sus subordinados. – Traemos a una herida, llévanos a un lugar donde acomodarla – ordenó secamente. El oficial que tantas veces había luchado junto a la joven comandante asintió y se abrió paso entre la gente que se agolpaba para ver la llegada de los que una vez consideraron el enemigo.

Bellamy volvió a cargar a Harper en sus brazos con mucho cuidado, siguieron al oficial hasta una casa hecha de ramas. En su interior había una camilla de roca, un montón de telas y botecitos. Las manchas de sangre de otros foráneos seguían en el suelo de la casucha.

El moreno depositó a la castaña, todavía inconsciente en la tabla de piedra.

\- Voy a necesitar agua, una hoja candente para cerrar la herida y algo para limpiarla – dijo la rubia apresurándose a su amiga.

Ryder miró a Lexa para esperar su aprobación, antes de marcharse a por lo que la líder celeste le había pedido. Afortunadamente consiguió cerrar el corte. Lo único que necesitaba ahora era que la fiebre no se llevará a la celeste consigo.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Bellamy cuando Clarke salió de la casita.

\- Bien – respondió seguidamente de un suspiro. Estaba agotada. – Sobrevivirá – afirmó al ver la poca convicción del moreno en su rostro.

\- Deberías descansar – sugirió. – Yo me quedo con ella esta noche. Lexa nos ha habilitado una tienda.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? – preguntó con urgencia -.

\- Con Ryder – y antes de que el moreno pudiese terminar la frase Clarke ya se había ido -.

La vio desde lejos, hablando con seguridad, como todo lo que hacía con esa suma calma que la caracterizaba, como si fuera incapaz de enfadarse. Pero ella sabía que Lexa sacaba los dientes y las uñas cuando las necesitaba, porque por mucho que la comandante quisiera ocultarlo ella también era humana.

A su mente acudió el beso, su corazón comenzó a latir, y aunque quiso pararlo no pudo. Estaba sintiendo algo por Lexa, allí en ese preciso momento. La quería, pero el dolor de la traición era más fuerte. Era consciente de que si iba hacía la castaña ahora y le decía todo lo que sentía por ella, no sería justa ni tampoco franca. Mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, aunque la tentación fuera tan extremadamente fuerte. Además seguía pensando en marcharse, en buscar un sitio donde el peso de sus hombros no la enterrara del modo que lo hacía ahora.

Se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino hacia la tienda. Estaba muy agotada, ya no solo físicamente sino psicológicamente también. Se tumbó con la pistola debajo de la almohada y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de escapar de sus recuerdos.

* * *

Silencio, silencio y de repente unos gritos atroces retumbaron en sus oídos interrumpiendo su sueño. – ¡Clarke! – la voz del moreno denotaba urgencia. Salió con rapidez de la tienda. A su alrededor los terrestres del lugar también habían salido ante los gritos desesperados de dolor de la castaña celeste. Murmuraban cosas en su idioma inteligibles.

Al entrar encontró a un terrestre junto la cama. El guerrero tenía un cuchillo agarrado por ambas manos, apuntando al pecho de Harper, que todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras los gemidos de dolor delataban su estado real. – _Yu gonplei ste -._ El chico no pudo terminar la frase, dado que se hallaba en el suelo, bajo Clarke que se había abalanzado sobre él con brutalidad.

\- ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? – preguntó Bellamy en cólera -.

\- Acabar con su sufrimiento – contestó secamente la castaña, que acababa de entrar en el lugar.

\- ¿Tú has ordenado esto? – le preguntó casi sin poder creérselo, ¿Para qué le había dejado curarla si después pensaba asesinarla?

Clarke se levantó y se quedó justo delante de ella - ¿Pero a ti que demonios te pasa? Después de todo sigues siendo igual, la misma niñata que se cree con el poder de matar a quién quiera.

\- La verdad es que si puedo, Clarke – sus ojos turquesa se clavaron en el rostro desencajado de la rubia.

\- ¿Quieres matar a alguien? – cogió el cuchillo del guerrero que ahora yacía en el suelo y se apuntó con él al pecho - Vamos mátame a mí, dales tu prueba de valía.

\- No se trata de eso, Clarke – le quitó el cuchillo de la mano. – El amor que sientes por ellos te ciega. Si sobrevive a esta noche sabes tan bien como yo que perderá la pierna, lo he visto mil veces, no necesito ser sanadora para saber que el color de su pierna no es una buena señal.

Mierda, Lexa volvía a dar en el clavo. Miró la pierna de Harper, esperaba que la infección no llegará a más, pero una vez más la suerte brillaba por su ausencia. Pero de allí a matarla, de acabar con la vida de uno de los suyos. Volvió a mirar a Lexa, y entendió porque había decidido tomar esa decisión por su cuenta, sabía que ella no sería capaz de asesinar a su amiga. Y entonces se planteó si realmente quería darle una vida a Harper donde sería dependiente de los demás, una vida donde jamás podría volver a correr y saltar. Recordó lo que sufrió Raven y sintió un tremendo dolor al saber lo que debía hacer. Lo que era mejor para Harper.

\- ¿No te lo estarás pensando, no? - Bellamy interrumpió su confrontación interior. - ¿De verdad vas a dejar que la maten? – incrédulo el moreno al ver la respuesta silenciosa de su amiga, se dispuso a coger a la celeste entre sus brazos y salir de allí.

\- Bell ¿Qué haces? – le cuestionó la rubia.

\- Volvemos a casa. No voy a permitir que nadie les haga daño, pensaba que tú tampoco les dejarías. – ese pensamiento en voz alta del moreno estaba impregnado de la más grande de las desilusiones.

Clarke se puso en la puerta - No aguantará el viaje de regreso, ambos sabemos eso – intentó convencerle.

\- Al menos tengo que intentarlo. Prefiero darle una oportunidad, a que ellos se la arrebaten esta noche – Dijo apuntando con su mirada en dirección donde el guerrero foráneo y su Comandante estaban. Clarke asintió y se apartó dejándole la salida a Bellamy que cargaba con el cuerpo magullado de la castaña celeste. Otro grito desesperado salió de ella, alarmando al pueblo terrestre que seguían a expectativas de lo que estaba pasando en aquella pequeña tienda.

Todos salieron de la tienda tras Bellamy. El moreno subió con cuidado el cuerpo de su amiga al caballo. Se giró hacia Clarke una vez más. - ¿Vienes o no? – preguntó fríamente.

\- Bell… No puedo, lo siento – Bellamy volvió dirigirle la mirada a la Comandante que observaba la escena tras la rubia, prácticamente sin inmutarse.

\- Ya veo. – Sin decir nada más, se montó en el caballo y salió de aquella aldea para abrazar la noche de camino a casa.

\- ¿De verdad vas dejar que se vaya? – le reprochó la Comandante que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora, por respeto a la decisión de la líder del espacio.

Clarke se giró para quedar de cara a la castaña. – Tenías razón, pero él también. Harper es una superviviente se merece más que una muerte sucia. Se merece a alguien que pelee por su vida y ese es Bellamy. – Volvió a mirar la puerta por donde se habían marchado y caminó con destinación al mundo de sus sueños.

Por el camino la esperanza de que tanto como Lexa como ella se equivocaran. En su corazón la conocida sensación de preocupación por los que se acaban de marchar y por los que todavía seguían allí fuera. Y en su cabeza la intención de hallarlos y poder seguir su huida hacia lo desconocido.


End file.
